


Sunrise Surprise

by LuLu_ZuZu99



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Author Is Not Responsible for Any and All Teeth Problems Hereonafter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLu_ZuZu99/pseuds/LuLu_ZuZu99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Post in the Rintori tag: <em>Rin and Sousuke leave for a run early in the morning and Rin is informing Nitori, who’s still in bed, about this. He climbs up to be on eye level with Ai and tells him what’s up. Ai who is barely awake kisses him and tells him to have a good run and then turns back to his side to sleep. Flustered Rin almost falls down and stumbles around the room a bit while Sousuke just snickers in the background at bright red Rin.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Only after like 30 mins Ai jolts up and realises what he has done and is super embarassed and thinks he probably has to leave the country or something because he just kissed Rin, his senpai, roommate and captain and they’e not even dating.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post can be found [here](http://super-bratz.tumblr.com/post/91872143803/rin-and-sousuke-leave-for-a-run-early-in-the)
> 
> Props to the wonderful [larrybrokemybed](http://larrybrokemybed.tumblr.com/) who helped me out as a last minute beta. Any and all remaining mistakes fall on my shoulder's and not her's.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of it's characters; I just play with them!

Nitori Aiichirō is clearly dreaming. Why else would Rin-senpai be hovering over him, maroon hair tied back and smelling of the “minty fresh!” tooth paste they share, surrounded by a hazy white glow? 

A sleepy smile curls Ai's lips. No one can deny that Senpai is everything that Ai isn't; fast, strong, handsome – the epitome of masculinity. But the little things that Ai knows about Matsuoka-senpai that others don't – that he spends twenty minutes every morning doing his hair, that he has to special order tooth brushes that won't fall apart after merely grazing his naturally sharp teeth, that he allows himself one cheat day from his fitness regimen the third Saturday of every month and that that day consists of over-buttered popcorn and trashy reality T.V. - those are the things that make him smile whenever he see's his senpai. (The fact that his senpai is drop dead gorgeous is, of course, a contributing factor.) 

“Sosuke... out... back soon...” Huh? Oh. Words. Coming from Dream Senpai. Nitori blinks baby blue eyes up at him, his tongue heavy.

“Hm? What's the matter Senpai?” Ai slurs.

A surprisingly soft smile slips onto Rin's normally stern face. “ _I said_ : Sosuke and I are going for a run. I'll be back by seven.” 

“Oh.” Ai mumbles, words quiet and still thick with sleep. He leans up on his elbows, tucking one hand at the base of Rin's skull. “Okay, have a good run. I'll see you then. Be safe.” Leaning up for the final stretch, Nitori places a light peck on Rin's slightly gaping mouth. 

As he curls into a ball facing away from Dream Senpai, Nitori's quietly mumbled “Love you” is just barely audible over the sound of a body falling from a foot in the air and deep chuckles. Shrugging it off as a weird dream, Ai lets the soothing haze of sleep wash over him once again. 

*~*~*

When Nitori Aiichirō wakes up for the second time that day, he does so with a high-pitched yawn and a smile lighting up his features. He'd had a good nights sleep and the vague memory of a good dream.

Ai lets his gaze wander the room, jumping from one thing to the next as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the morning sun shining through Rin and his window. Huh, that's funny. Ai doesn't remember leaving the blinds open last night and he was up late studying English. In fact, he went to sleep even after Rin-senpai had turned in for the night.

Nitori bolts up in one move. The only person who could have opened the blinds was Rin-senpai. But Rin-senpai always gets up after Ai on school days, other than on the weekends when Rin and Sosuke-senpai go for an early morni- … Ai freezes, the dream, or what he'd thought was a dream, coming back to him. 

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, _oh no_. 

…

Ai had... Ai had _kissed Rin-senpai_. And they're not even _dating_.

Ai let the darkness take over his vision as he bounced back against his hard mattress into a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori worries over postmortem clean up and Rin is just confused.

Nitori Aiichirō hasn't seen or spoken to his senpai for over seven hours. Nitori Aiichirō is alternating between twisting his hands in his lap and chewing on his already stubby finger-nails because this is the first time that he has gone almost an entire day without seeing his Senpai since he told Ai that he could call him by the less formal “Rin-senpai”. Nitori Aiichirō doesn't quite know what to do with himself.

After his disastrous morning, not knowing what to do with himself is a feeling that Ai has sadly grown accustomed to. To top it all off, not only had Ai missed dinner to wallow in self-pity, Ai had run into his senpai, _literally_ , blushing and spluttering apologies, after the school day ended as he was helping his new dorm-mate lug his (many) boxes in. (No, seriously, Ai had no idea where the kid was going to put everything. He did realize that dorms were meant to be _shared_ , right?)

That encounter alone made Ai scrap his plans of dropping out of school and instead decide that, if he dug in the couch cushions in the shared dorm lounge, he might have _just_ enough money to buy a plane ticket to America. While his English was mediocre at best, he knew how to ask for the restroom, food, and water. At any rate, it would have to be enough because Ai was never going to be able to look his senpai in the eye with out dying of embarrassment.

Ai was startled out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his cell. Without thinking, he opened it. Upon seeing who the text was from, he then promptly dropped it on the carpeted floor. He watched as it bounced – once, twice – before stopping. After staring at it for a moment longer, he picked it up and cradled it in his small hands.

From: Rin-senpai  
 _meet me by the pool @ 10 30ish?_

 

Oh no. It had finally happened. Rin-senpai had lost it and was going to drown Aiichirō in the pool. His parents would be devastated. His mother would probably faint (it ran in the family, fainting from shock easily). He wondered who would find his body; a student or the morning janitor? Would it be messy? He felt sorry for whoever had to clean everything up. Would he haunt the pool? He didn't think that would be too bad. Ai glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand; 10:00 PM now. Still half immersed in his inner musings, Ai typed out his one-word response with shaking fingers.

 

From: Ai <3  
 _ok._

*~*~*

 

Rin was sat on one of the many benches by the pool, legs spread with an elbow on either knee. His large, calloused hands were clenched together, nails digging in hard enough to leave behind small crescents when he released them, standing abruptly. His arms hung by his sides as he paced the width of the pool and back. His fingers dug into his pocket, grasping his dated flip-phone and opening it to check the time. 10:37. Ai was either late or not coming at all.

Ten minutes later and Ai still wasn't there. Rin sighed as he shoved his hands in his pocket and started for the back exit. Just as he was about to push open the door, a loud bang sounded through the room and an out-of-breath Ai stumbled into the room yelling, “I'm sorry I'm late Senpai!” Rin's eyes flew open in concern and shock. Concern because he didn't want his kōhai collapsing on him. Shock because, well, Ai was wearing “A suit?"

“Huh?” Ai asked, finally looking up.

"Why are you wearing a suit?” Rin asked again. 

“Oh!” Ai answered, straightening his gray dotted tie and pulling down the cuffs of his purple shirt. “I didn't want them to find me in my pajamas.”

Well, that didn't help at all. “ _Why would someone be finding you in your pajamas in the first place?_ ” He asked, putting special emphasis on the words and being sure to speak slowly, as if to a small child.

Ai scrunched his nose, a small crease forming between his brows. "Because you're going to drown me in the pool.” he stated, matter of factly.

Rin stood up straighter, both worried and curious. “I am?”

“Well, isn't that what you asked me here for?” Ai's head cocked to the side in confusion.

“ _No!_ ” Rin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “I asked you here to see if you wanted to go on a date!”

Ai drew in a sharp breath. “You- you want to- _huh?_ ”

Rin fought to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks. “Look, do you- do you want to maybe go to the park a couple blocks away? Less chance of us getting caught out past curfew.”

Ai clenched his fists before hesitantly nodding.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all. Once again the amazing [super-bratz](http://super-bratz.tumblr.com/) had yet _another_ adorable prompt. Thanks to my beta [nitori-babe](http://nitori-babe.tumblr.com/) (previously larrybrokemybed).
> 
> The final chapter should be out by either late tomorrow or mid-day the day after. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a little connected-but-can-be-read-seperatly series majigger. What do y'all think?


	3. Chapter 3

The crunch of the gravel under Rin’s feet was comforting; a reminder that _no_ this wasn’t another one of his fantasies and that _yes_ , Ai was really here and hadn’t bolted after his mouth had spewed his intentions for this evening before he had meant to.

The fact that he had been pining after his teammate wasn’t exactly old news to those who knew him. Makoto had tried to give him some of his brand of maternal-esque advice more than a few times, all along the lines of “be yourself, the worst he can do is say no” and other things one could find in a motivational card. Nagisa had pounced on his back when he had seen him the other day, droning on about how cute his “crush” (Rin refused to call it that) was until Rin had literally _ran away_. (When he had made it back to the dorm that afternoon, panting, caked with sweat, and no-doubt looking altogether horrific, Ai had taken one look at him before putting a bag of popcorn in their microwave. He had munched on it guiltily until Ai reminded him that it was his cheat day.) Even Haru (who had more important things to think about, like getting to the market as soon as possible after school because of a 20% off sale on mackerel), had deigned to grace Rin with some “words of wisdom” pertaining to his affections. Rin didn’t think Ai would appreciate the keychain of Iwatobi’s mascot, but the point stood! Everyone knew about his, well…. okay so maybe it _was __a crush, alright! Everyone knew about his _crush_._

So now, standing scant inches away from the object of his affections, Rin was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he had asked Ai on a date and that Ai had said _yes_. Although, just a few minutes ago, Ai had thought that Rin was going to kill him. Oh God, what if Ai was only coming along because he thought that if he didn’t come, Rin actually _would_ kill him?

Rin glanced to his left, where Ai walked beside him, before flicking his gaze back to the sidewalk. He hadn’t had much of a chance to really look at Ai since that morning, Ai seeming to have been avoiding Rin ever since the incident that morning. (Rin’s backside was still a little sore from the fall and his ego was _definitely_ still sore from the memory of Sousuke's laughter that had followed him through their entire run.) They still had another block or so to walk and Rin was grateful for the opportunity to collect himself. He chanced another quick glance at Ai, but he couldn’t help but stare at what he saw. Long fingers, grasping onto a thin suit jacket. Silver hair, tousled by the slight breeze, revealing the bared tips of ears tinged pink by the cool night air. Long, dark grey lashes fanned over bright blue eyes that _were looking right at him, oh shit_.

Rin snapped his focus back onto the street, catching sight of the park just a few feet ahead. With a quickened pace, Rin beelined for the swingset, not bothering to check if Ai was still following.

*~*~*

Ai hurried to catch up with Rin, his dress shoes slipping on the park grass. If he had known Rin was planning for a walk and not Ai’s imminent demise, Ai would have worn a pair of shoes with better traction. As it was though, Ai was still very, very confused. Could you blame him? Twenty minutes ago he had been convinced he was going to haunt a high-school swimming pool for the rest of his life, only for his would-be murderer to instead ask him on a _date_.

...

.....

........

Rin-senpai had asked him on a date. They were on a _date_. And sure, maybe an old park at eleven at night wasn’t the best first date he could think of, but still! A _date_ with _Rin-senpai_. Rin fought against every gene in himself not to faint; his family’s unfortunate ability was not going to ruin his first date with Rin, he refused to let it.

Rin gestured to the swing next to him as he took his own seat, seemingly inviting Ai to sit down. He did eyes glued to his shoes, and they sat for what felt like hours, the squeak of the swing’s rusted metal accompanying the sound of the wind rustling through the tree leaves, the silence punctuated every few minutes by the deep hoot of an owl. At last, Ai heard Rin draw a breath. Ai looked up, finding Rin’s face turned away from his, staring out over the park. Ai looked back at his shoes.

“Did you really think I was going to kill you?”, Rin asked, a note of what Ai guessed was hurt in his voice.

Ai blinked. “Well, I suppose not, but I didn’t know how you would react to me kis- ” He stumbled on the word and he heard Rin make a noise that sounded mysteriously like a squeak. “- t-to me k-kissing you.”

There. He had said it. It was there, out in the open, for Rin to do with as he would. Rin didn’t reply and just as Ai opened his mouth to try and break the silence, Rin spoke again, this time seemingly puzzled.

“But i-if I killed you-” Ai glanced up when he stalled. Was Rin _blushing_?

Rin cleared his throat and started again, a slight confidence seeming to seep into his words. “But if I killed you, I wouldn’t get to kiss you again.”

Ai froze. _“I wouldn’t get to kiss you again.” He blinked. “-kiss… again.”_ He lifted his eyes from the shiny black of his shoes to the deep red of Rin’s eyes, briefly noticing that Rin _was_ blushing, before he focused on the look in his senpai’s eyes. Rin looked almost… scared? No not scared, but nervous, so very nervous and Ai only recognized the look because he had seen it on his own face so many times. It looked foreign on Rin’s face; it looked _wrong_. Why was Rin-senpai nervous? Ai was the one who had messed everything up, who had- had _kissed_ his best friend and-.

Oh. Oh wait. Rin-senpai… Rin had asked him on a date. A date. Which is what people who like _each other_ go on. Rin had said he wanted to _kiss Aiichirō_. People kiss when they like each other which meant that… Ai felt his cheeks heat abruptly and he buried his face in his hands, taking in three deep, gasping breaths. As he exhaled for a third time, he looked up into Rin’s eyes again.

“Well,” Ai said, trying to project a confidence he didn’t contain into his voice. “I’m very much not dead. And also on a date with you. So. Kissing is… good.” At Rin’s wide eyed look, he internally smacked himself. _Wow Aiichirō,_ he thought to himself. _Haven’t even finished your first date and you’ve already ruined your chances at a second one haven’t yo-_.

A sudden rush of air at his side and the pair of large hands cupping his face interrupted his current stream of thoughts. A new stream full of _why is Rin kneeling in the grass, he’s going to ruin his pants, wait those are Rin’s hands on my face and he’s looking at me and oh he’s very close isn’t he_ rushed through his mind only to drop away at the feel of Rin’s lips covering his. Rin’s lips were as soft as he could vaguely recall from their kiss that morning but that was where the resemblances between then and now ended. Now Ai could feel the nudge of Rin’s nose against his cheek as he tilted his head, could feel the calluses on Rin’s fingers as he brushed them along Ai’s jaw and down his neck to rest on his shoulders. He could taste a leftover grain of salt that meant Rin had indulged in his favorite snack on a non-cheat day and hear Rin’s intake of breath when Ai realized what was happening and moved his lips against Rin’s.

And as the kiss ended, Rin leaning back but keeping his hands, eyes, complete _focus_ on Ai, Ai could only hope that he could find out what other different kisses he and Rin would share.

(Rin didn’t keep him waiting for long. After awhile Ai would stop counting their kisses; there were too many to try and compare.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "the last chapter should be up tomorrow" I _totally_ meant "over two years later", what are you talking about? 
> 
> Unbeta-ed and posted at 1am, so please point out any glaring mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. I haven't written anything in forever so I hope this is okay... O.O Rintori is my newest OTP (ah, the joys of being a multi-shipper) and when I saw this prompt while scrolling through the tag I couldn't help myself... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
